Vision of Another World
by SomeRandomPerson99
Summary: When Pyrrha died the night Beacon fell she didn't expect to see the things she did. She didn't expect to see glimpses of a much darker and bleak Remnant. She didn't expect to see a much darker version of the man she loved and one of her closest friends.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A short preview story with heavy Supernatural themes. The show supernatural was an inspiration for this little one-shot. Infinite universes… Some similar, some very different.**

**I'll explain more at the end of the story in an AN.**

**As for the cover image. I'm unsure of who made it and found it on Google. It's not mine in any means, nor is RWBY.**

* * *

**Visions of Another World**

* * *

Pyrrha wasn't sure what she expected when she died that night atop of Beacon tower. Looking back, it was a pretty dumb idea to challenge someone who could kill Ozpin. It probably would have been smarter to save her friends the heartbreak and go back with Jaune. Alas, she had made her choice and paid for it accordingly, what would happen now she could only guess. Death was the final mystery; everyone would eventually solve.

Would there be nothing? Would she become one with the universe? Some afterlife? Would she magically get the chance to restart her life and fix the mistakes she made? Perhaps, even try to prevent this all from happening? No, she wasn't any more special than anyone else.

As she felt her life fade away, she started to see things. Was this the part where her life flashed before her eyes?

Not exactly. Instead, she saw things far more mind blowing. And confusing…

She saw her world being made by two creatures. One of light and of dark.

The two creatures fought endlessly before finally settling their differences and coming together. They creatures the humans of their world. A peaceful existence of light and dark was ushered in.

The fallen champion was in awe. However, things didn't stay pleasant for long.

Soon the creatures of light and dark left and the moon was shattered. The pieces fell with devastating impact upon the world.

All was silent.

Pyrrha wasn't sure how much time had passed, but life soon returned and a rift deep in the universe opened.

From it emerged a being she had never seen before. She had no idea was this creature was but just looking at its alien form terrified her. Was it possible for a soul to tremble with fear? It felt like her now immortal eyes would burn out of her head and her skin felt so warm she thought she was going to burst into flames.

The thing that really stood out about this creature was its large pairs of wings. The creature descended upon the world and took the form of a human man.

Her pain ceased.

* * *

Generations upon generations passed and Pyrrha was starting to see a Remnant that was different from her own. Things started out similar of course.

However, as the White Fang turned violent like in her world, so did a new pro human organization that claimed to combat the Fang's horrible acts. She noticed Jaune as well… Oh, how sweet it was to see her favorite blond again, but something very different. He was with these mysterious humans and wielded a power she had never seen before. Had he discovered his semblance?

He was able to peer into peoples' minds by touching them. His eyes would glow an intense blue as he did this. Jaune used this ability to interrogate captured Fang prisoners with a brutality she never thought possible, leaving his victims empty shells.

Things seemed to return to a bit of normalcy as she once again saw the great halls of Beacon. Her team was formed along with team RWBY.

However, Ruby had something different about her as well. Something dark and foul. Yet her personality seemed unchanged for the most part. She and Jaune seemed to bond so well like in her own world. Almost too good for her liking…

This other world's Pyrrha seemed to agree with her as jealously seemed to swarm. However, this didn't seem to impede Jaune and Ruby's relationship much to the champions dismay.

* * *

Time seemed to flash forward at a much faster pace at this point. A couple years went by and the fighting between the humans and faunus seemed to only increase.

Ruby started to master her own strange powers with Jaune's help. They would often practice in secret and together the two seemed to grow stronger by the day. As their power so too did their ambition.

Pyrrha then saw something that truly shocked her.

Jaune and her were fighting. This other Pyrrha seemed to be stronger as well but Jaune had something helping him. The fallen champion could see the same creature that had caused her such pain and fear not too long ago, but this time she felt no such thing.

A pact seemed to be made. One of father and son.

Things blurred before the fallen champion as more time seemed to pass. This other world only got stranger and darker. More creatures like the one she saw before entering the world; however, these ones only seemed to have one pair of wings and didn't glow as bright. Other creatures just as mysterious with black eyes soon joined in. Pyrrha wondered her counter parts fate, but she no longer could see her. Blake and Weiss too would eventually disappear and all she could see was her former teammates, Ruby, and Yang.

Ruby and Jaune continued to grow stronger as the world continued to fall into chaos. Human fought faunus. The winged and black-eyed creatures clashed.

* * *

All at once everything changed again. Pyrrha saw the bright creature with multiple sets of wings. This time there were three more like it, but once was far darker and had a foul aura with it.

It was as if a former team was standing together again after so many years. However, Jaune and Ruby appeared, and they looked different.

Ruby had pure white eyes. Gone was the silver. Black horns also were present on her head. Jaune on the other hand had a much powerful aura around him along with what looked like a pair of large wings.

The four creatures were surprised, and things soon turned violent. A sense of betrayal flowed through the air.

A coup has been successful.

Three of the four creatures vanished and one fled.

* * *

The world was once again even more different. A dark bleak place where the sun no longer seemed to shine. Dark red lightning seemed to flash in the sky, the earth a desolate grey. Bodies off all kinds littered the ground, some impaled on large spike looking structures that seemed be as large as small trees. Even Grimm seemed to be far and in between.

Pyrrha was then taken to a new place.

Jaune sat upon throne. The winged creatures seemed to follow his every command and standing as his right hand Pyrrha was surprised to see Ren.

Images swirled again and the fallen champion was taken to a new much darker place.

Ruby sat on a dark throne. A dark stench reeked far worse than anything she had ever smelled before. She could hear screams all around but saw no one other than Ruby and the mysterious black eyes creatures. Like Jaune, Ruby seemed to have them around her finger.

Before she knew it Pyrrha was transported back to Jaune's fortress. He seemed hard at work with Ren on something. A grey looking tablet was on the table along with notes next to it.

_Dimensional travel._

Pyrrha's jaw dropped as terror took over her. She saw an orb. An orb that looked to show the universe she came from. She watched her fight with Cinder and witnessed her own death. For the first in a long time she heard Jaune speak.

"Ren this could change everything. This isn't just some gateway for one person. We could march an army through…"

Ren turned to his comrade. "What will we do then Jaune?"

The blond smirked. "Lend that world my guiding hand…"

Pyrrha wanted to call out, but she couldn't speak. She wanted to scream, but nothing came out and all at once the visions and images stopped.

Her world faded to black once more.

* * *

**AN:** **So, this story was purposefully vague. Vanishing doesn't necessarily mean death and if I make an actual fic based on this universe, it will be far more detailed and built up and such like a more proper fic with tying up loose ends and all that.**

**Please review and tell me what you liked or hated. I'm an amateur obviously and wanted to make fics to improve at writing. **

**Ether way, thank you for reading!**


	2. UPDATE

**UPDATE: Just wanted to update this and say that an official sequel/remake is being in my new story "Apocalypse Now." I hope you check it out and let me know what you think. Thank you!**


End file.
